Fracture, Bend, and Break
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: When the curse breaks, Emma and David will have to figure out what to do about the less than familial relationship they had when they didn't know they were father and daughter. Incest, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only the first installment, I know it's short and there's little interaction between them, but I promise there will be some in the second chapter and going forward :) Please tell me what you think!**

Emma stood in shock, Henry at her side as she looked at the back of Mary Margaret and David's heads, unsure of what to say.

"So it's all true?" she finally said, watching as her... her _parents_ turned around to look at her. Both of them moved to hug her, Mary Margaret first, then David, his hand cupping the back of her head. She backed out of the hug when Henry spoke, but she didn't hear what he said, only registering the sound of his voice. Turning her eyes to David, she chewed her lip and sighed.

The dwarves, she guessed they were, called attention to Mary Margaret and David, which allowed Emma to back out of the attention they were paying her. She didn't want it, she didn't want them fawning over her and reminding her that she was their _savior_ or whatever they wanted to consider her. Emma watched as David turned his attention to the woman walking up to them at the moment, Mother Superior, she thought she might be, but she didn't know who she was supposed to be in their Fairy Tale world. This was... a lot to take in, she didn't know how to deal with it, was still reeling on the fact that the curse had been real, Henry had been right. And now they had magic to deal with.

Leroy said it was the Queen who was responsible, practically calling for the woman's head, and that was what called her attention. Her head snapped up and she shook it.

"No. Wait, it wasn't Regina," she muttered. "It was Gold. He tricked me when Regina and I thought he was helping us try to save Henry. He brought magic here." Emma started walking in the direction of the shop, Henry beside her and it only took moments before Mary Margaret and David were beside her, Granny, Ruby and the dwarves following. She figured Mother Superior was, too, but her eyes hadn't landed on the woman again.

They didn't even get fifty feet down the road before Mary Margaret was speaking again, prodding, pushing. Something she'd always done, since the moment Emma had met her, but before it had seemed like interest, wanting to know her and be her friend. Now it was pushy, uncomfortable, and just… annoying.

"Is there anything you want to ask us? You must have questions," Mary Margaret said in her innocent tone. Emma practically snorted.

 _Yeah, where the fuck were you my entire life and why didn't you keep me_ , she thought, though she didn't say those words. Instead, "The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold." Her words were angry as she led the group toward the pawn shop. "Why did he double cross me and what did he do to this town."

"Um, shouldn't we talk about… _it_ first?" Mary Margaret pushed.

"What?" Emma returned on an annoyed sigh, turning her face to look at her roommate for a second before looking forward again.

"Us… your life, everything!"

"Can we do everything, maybe later, like with a glass of wine... or several… bottles?" she volleyed, waving her arm in a motion signaling that she didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to ignore it and deal with one problem at a time, and for now, that was Gold. Next would be her father. She could discuss the rest later. Way later.

David spoke then; the first words he'd really said _to_ her since the curse had broken and he'd realized he was her father. "I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us."

"And we don't want to push, but we have waited for this moment for so long-" Mary Margaret cut in, cutting David's words off, so Emma did the same to her.

"So have I!" she answered with a short tone, turning to face them, her eyes finding David automatically and looking at him before she switched her gaze. "I have thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be, but of all the scenarios that I concocted… my parents being… I-I just need a little time, th-that's all."

David was looking past her when her gaze shifted to him once more, and he said, "Snow…"

Emma turned when she heard voices, looking to see Archie running up to them. She sighed as she listened to the therapist. Just what they needed, another problem to solve. And as if she really wanted to save the woman who had made the poisoned food meant for her, instead consumed by her son.

Still, Henry was worried, so after watching Mary Margaret give a meaningful glance to David, the group took off running to try to stop the people rallying for Regina's death.

Once Regina was secured in a cell at the station, Emma sent Henry off with Ruby, David and Snow watching on as she patted the car for its leave. David pleaded with his wife to drop it, not to push Emma when she wasn't ready. He wasn't certain she'd ever be ready to talk about them being her parents.

Particularly not after the many nights he and Emma had spent together.

Alone.

Doing things he shouldn't think about. Doing things he wouldn't want to think about any man doing to or with his daughter.

But that would need to be addressed, whenever they had a moment alone, because he definitely didn't want his wife-Emma's _mother-_ to know. No.

That would only bring more problems than necessary.

But Snow pushed. The moment Emma walked up to them, she was waiting, pushing, vocalizing her need to discuss Emma's life, and he hated it. He didn't want to push her. But Snow, she was impatient, she wanted results and resolutions and the reunion with their daughter that they had unknowingly been waiting for, for twenty-eight years.

And if she knew... if she knew the ways David had gotten to know their daughter, well, he had no idea what she'd say. They hadn't known they were father and daughter. Henry had said it a thousand times over, Emma had even brought it up between twisted sheets and tangled limbs, but they'd laughed it off, because how absurd that a father and daughter could be practically the same age, that they were victims of an evil queen and a dark curse. And yet...

Emma snapped. He'd told Snow not to push and she did, and now they had an annoyed daughter and an Evil Queen and a twisted Dark One to deal with. Oh, and magic to top it all off. But the real icing, for David anyway, was the fact that he somehow had to discuss with Emma the things they'd done and the hours they'd shared in secret, hiding from the town and bringing each other release after release.

But it would have to wait.

For now, Snow was rambling about how good of friends she and Emma had been before the curse broke. David couldn't help the stab of guilt he felt at that, too. He and Emma shouldn't have been sleeping together, even if they hadn't ended up being father and daughter; Emma was supposed to have been Mary Margaret's best friend, and he was supposed to have been in love with her. Still, he was a man, and Emma was… one hell of a woman.

He almost missed the part his wife was speaking about when she said 'one-night stands' but he felt automatically jealous, not that he had a place, and Emma, well, he saw the look of distaste she gave him, and whether that was from his instinctive jealousy, or the fact that she was caught in the middle of her parent's marriage, he didn't know.

But then Emma was speaking, and it was breaking his heart. "No matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years, I only knew one thing - that my parents sent me away," Emma pointed out, eyes locked on the mother she'd just found.

"We did that to give you your best chance," Snow reasoned, the smile never leaving her face. It was all David could do not to yell at Snow in that moment. He hadn't wanted to put Emma in the wardrobe. He had wanted to keep her with them, wanted to protect her somehow. But it was most definitely not his choice to put her in that goddamn wardrobe.

Emma looked at David, though he noticed that every time she did, it was only a quick glance, and she kept her focus on Snow.

"You did it for everyone, because that's who you are - leaders, heroes, princes and princesses, and that's great and - and amazing and…" she sighed, keeping her gaze from either of their faces, "wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for _my_ entire life, I was alone."

Snow sighed, then reasoned again, "But if we hadn't done that, you would have been cursed, too."

And Emma… Emma's answer just broke his heart. "But we would have been together. Which curse is worse?" He was glad - so glad that her eyes remained on Snow. If she had looked at him in that moment, David would have broken, he was certain of it. But she shook her head and pushed past them, mumbling that she wanted to go find Gold. He turned, watching her walk away, then weaved his fingers with his wife's and followed, pained at his daughter's experience.

David groaned as they fought the wraith. It was just one mission after another in his entire life with Snow, and he found himself feeling thankful for the curse, because at least he had a break, even when he woke up from the coma. He couldn't remember the last time he and Snow had had a truly peaceful moment in their relationship together. And now they were fighting to save Regina, the woman who was behind the curse that had made them lose their daughter, had made him miss twenty-eight years of his life, and for once he was cursing Snow's forgiving and hopeful heart.

And every feeling of contempt he felt at the forgiving and hopeful and helpful heart was increased tenfold as he watched Emma fall through the portal, and watched Snow jump after her. But he was too late. He tried to follow them, but he had missed the portal, and now… well, now his only mission was to get them back, and if threatening Regina's life was the only way to do it, he would damn well get it done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, finally! Sorry about the wait! Incest, don't like it, don't read it.**

 **A note about the formatting. Asterisks mean a change of point of view, double spaces between paragraphs mean a time jump! Enjoy! And please, please, please review and let me know what you think :)**

So many regrets. His thoughts stayed on each one for hours. Not killing Regina was one of them, but his mind settled on that shorter than he would have expected, perhaps because of her help. For once, she'd done what he'd asked of her, making him that damn Sleeping Curse. But for that he was in a deep sleep, and expecting his family home anytime now, so his thoughts settled there less.

Next they settled on his mother, on not being able to save her life. And that was one of his biggest regrets. His thoughts lingered there for what seemed like days or hours, only breaking to be in competition with the regret of having given into Snow's order of putting Emma in that fucking wardrobe. That was definitely his biggest regret. Not seeing Emma grow up, not being able to hold her and raise her.

But the thought that lingered for the shortest time, but what should probably have been the most frequent (and longest), was that of the long nights of taking Emma, before the curse broke. The nights in which she'd spread her legs wide open for him as he kissed down her slender body, one hand on her ass, the other with two fingers deep inside of her, thrusting and curling and twisting. The nights when he'd held her and fucked her, made her scream and cry out his name in the throes of passion. Those nights should've been his biggest regrets, but they weren't. And why... well, he'd have to think of that later. For now he was stuck, his deeper regrets filling his mind and tearing apart his soul.

But then he woke up to a pulse of magic and Snow's lips on his. He looked up at her, smiling because his family was back, and after another kiss, his eyes searched for Emma, and there she was, his beautiful, grown-up daughter, standing there and looking at him with an expression he couldn't place. But he could tell she hadn't confessed to her mother what they'd done, because Snow was here, and she was happy and pleasant and sitting beside him, looking like nothing else could ever go wrong.

So David left with his family, food at Granny's. And one would think that after being under a sleeping curse for countless days, he'd be rather hungry, but he wasn't.

No, his thoughts stayed on his regrets. Rather, on the subject he'd found he didn't regret as he probably, _no, definitely,_ should. But he found himself, throughout the entire meal, watching Emma, listening closely as she regaled for Henry the adventures, or misadventures, she and Snow had endured while they were away. Then they were done, and the meal was over, and they were headed home, the three of them, plus Henry, to settle in for the night.

Where he would hold his wife and continue to keep his darkest secret from her.

David was screwed.

Emma couldn't sleep. Henry was beside her in her bed, and he was cuddled into her, having, she assumed, desperately missed her when she was gone.

But her thoughts were busy lingering on the way her father had watched her all night. He'd watched her too closely, too attentively, and she just knew he was itching to discuss all they'd done. She knew the conversation had to come sometime, otherwise they'd forever be locked in this awkward situation of secrets and silence, and someone would catch on someday. Even if no one could guess that they'd shared a bed (or two, and a couch, or two, and cars, and cots, and chairs), someone would see the awkwardness and wonder why it was there. But she wasn't ready to talk about it, and it seemed that he was.

When she stumbled down the stairs in the morning, dressed haphazardly from doing so in the dark, Emma snuck into the kitchen to grab a pear and a water, wanting to get to the station before David woke up. She wasn't so lucky, and she thought she might've been too loud walking. He stepped through the separating curtain from the bedroom he shared with her mother, whispering her name in a puzzled tone.

"Uh, hey... Sorry, I really need to get to the station. You know, check on everything, since I've been gone."

David nodded, though she could barely make out his face in the darkness. "I can come with you, show you what I did and couldn't do."

"Uh... that's okay. Maybe later?"

He nodded again. He would respect her wishes, for she was his daughter, and even if he wanted to discuss things, he would wait until she was ready. "All right. I'll see you later."

"Bye... uh, David." With that, Emma fled from the apartment, barely taking enough time to shove her feet into boots.

The first time, that first night... David couldn't get it out of his head as he watched his daughter sit in her office and shuffle through the paperwork he'd tried to pencil through while she was gone. He'd gone over to see Mary Margaret, half drunk and full of sorrow. Emma had been half in the bottle herself and told him that Mary Margaret was out on a date, trying to get over him. Somehow they'd ended up in bed, his head between her legs and her hand in his hair.

David groaned, then looked down at his desk when Emma's head shot up at the sound.

"Sorry... just... thinking," he muttered, scratching the back of his head and focusing again on his own paperwork in front of him. He wasn't sure how to feel - or what he _did_ feel, for that matter. There was little more he wanted than a relationship with his daughter, but if he was honest with himself (which felt... _dirty_ ), David would have to admit that even knowing she was his daughter didn't damper that desire, not completely anyway.

Finally, he couldn't take the awkward silence and tension in the atmosphere around them, so he cleared his throat and looked up at Emma. "We really need to talk."

Emma sighed, setting her pen down and nodding. "All right."

David waited a moment, but it was clear she wasn't going to start the conversation, so he did. "We uh, we did a lot of... things, before the curse broke and we need to decide if we keep it to ourselves, or if we tell Mary Margaret."

Giving him a hard look, brows furrowed and lips pursed, Emma shook her head. "Why the hell would we tell her?"

"She's my wife. Your mother."

"Exactly! You think she'd be perfectly okay finding out we- _what_ we did? She'd be disgusted! She wouldn't look at either of us the same way!"

"I know. I feel-"

"Regret. I know. It's how everyone who has ever had anything to do with me feels," Emma cut in.

"No. That's not what I was going to say."

Emma hadn't expected that. She had found, in her own thoughts the night before, that she didn't necessarily regret it, either. No, she'd definitely enjoyed it. But she had expected their talk to be full of him telling her how sorry he was that it had happened.

"I'm sorry about it," he said.

 _And there it was_ , Emma thought, then said, "Of course. So regret."

"No." He seemed flustered, and that she couldn't blame him for. "Emma, I don't regret it happening. I'm just sorry that that's the only part of me you know. I... I'm your father, and I put you in that goddamn wardrobe against my own judgement. And I hate that. I hate that I couldn't raise you, but I don't..."

"You don't what?" Emma asked, uncertain if she wanted to know what he was going to say.

David waited a moment, shuffling his feet under his desk and clasping his hands together. "I don't regret it. I know I probably should. But I don't."

She was floored. Absolutely shocked that he didn't regret it, and her mind ran over a hundred questions as to why. None of which she could say eloquently.

"What?"

"I know I should. You're my daughter, and we've had sex in more ways and places than I've ever done with anyone before, but I just can't bring myself to regret any of it."

"... But why?"

"I don't know. It was... It's not like we knew. We don't need to be ashamed of that."

"But we can't do it again." Emma knew it would be wrong, doing it again, now that they knew who they were to each other, and that he was married, and seemingly with no plans of not being so. But a small part of her ached saying the words.

"Right," he agreed. Then he shook his head slowly, and she couldn't tell if he looked upset or relieved that she had said that.

"Because you're my father." She was looking for an agreement, had thought maybe he was somewhat disgusted in after thought of what they'd done, though he had practically said the opposite.

"Because I'm... married."

Another thing she hadn't expected.

She looked at him, tilting her head and furrowing her brow. "You mean… if you and Mary Margaret weren't married…?

David blew out a heavy breath.

This was where it would get awkward. He shouldn't have said anything. He knew he shouldn't have. But he wanted her to know that she was… wanted. _Was that weird? It was definitely weird_ , he wondered silently.

"Yeah. I don't know, I guess. I mean… it wasn't unheard of in my land, not how I grew up anyway."

"Incest was a thing in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked, her voice relaying her confusion.

"Uh…" David started, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah. Sure, it was less common between parents and their children, but it wasn't unheard of. And it happened a lot between cousins and stuff. I even knew a boy and girl, brother and sister, down the road that… slept together. People just didn't look at it the same way."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Nobody ever looked at it as disgusting there. Royalty did it a lot to keep money in the same family, or nobles. If they didn't want to marry off their children to someone they didn't necessarily trust, they'd just marry their children to family."

"Oh."

Sighing, David leaned back in his chair and looked at his hands, which he was wringing together. "I didn't mean to make things more awkward."

"No. You didn't. I just don't get it. I'm just me, and I'm your daughter, and I didn't expect that."

Frowning, he stood and walked to her desk, lifting one leg to sit on the edge of the dark surface. "Emma, what do you mean 'just' you? You're incredible. You're beautiful and smart and strong. Sure, you've got a temper and you've experienced many bad things that I wish you hadn't had to, but you are extraordinary."

"You're only saying that because you feel bad that you didn't raise me."

"I'm not," he promised. David covered her hands with his own, squeezing them softly and smiling affectionately at her. "Emma, I do feel bad that I didn't get to raise you, and I feel bad for everything you've gone through, but all of it made you who you are, and who you are is someone I wouldn't change for anything, even if it meant being able to assuage my guilt."

Emma pulled her hands out from under his, then nodded. "Okay. Uh… well I'm going to get back to these papers."

David nodded, taking that as code for her wanting to end the conversation and return to avoiding him, so he got up and went back to his own desk.

Emma let out a soft whine when she felt David break the kiss and push her back to lay on the bed. She recovered when he lowered himself over her, trailing kisses from her collarbone to her jaw. That was when she took his face into her hands and led his mouth to hers. All she needed was for them both to lose their underwear, then he could be inside of her.

She rocked her hips up to him, feeling him hard against her, the cloth only acting as a frustrating barrier, which she told him.

David pushed up on his knees, sliding the last piece of fabric off her body and shoving his boxers off. He slipped two fingers into her, and Emma let out a loud moan at the welcome intrusion. Lowering himself back down, he held himself up on one elbow, his free hand cupping one breast and squeezing while his mouth covered the opposite nipple.

She whimpered then, nearly begging him for more as he sucked, pinched and fingered her. Emma moved her hips with every thrust of his hand, various erotic sounds falling from her lips as she looked down to watch her father's mouth on her.

It was when she was about to tell him she couldn't take anymore teasing that he pulled his fingers from her and gripped his cock in the hand that was glistening with her wetness. The view was so erotic, and it only served to make her want him more. David led himself to her opening, his mouth leaving her breast as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

And that was when she jerked awake, sitting up and looking around the darkness of her bedroom.

"Fuck," Emma breathed, bringing one hand to cover her face as she panted heavy breaths into the silent room. And she knew, without a doubt, that she wouldn't ever be able to forget the things they'd done when he was cursed and she was unknowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it!**

Emma took Henry to the grocery store to get stuff to make tacos for the welcome back party. His curious little mind set his mouth to asking her a thousand more questions about ogres and the Enchanted Forest. Questions she'd already answered but humored him anyway and answered again. He was too excited that she couldn't bring herself tell him she had no plans of ever returning there again.

When they paid for their groceries and she drove them home, Emma loaded them both up with their bags and headed into the apartment. She was not prepared for the sight she would see. Henry noticed first. Her parents were in bed together, naked. They'd given him an excuse she didn't quite hear in her shock of the sight, and she just stared for a moment, finally blinking and sending Henry to unload the groceries.

"Next time put a sock on the door or something, so I know not to come in," she whispered, making sure Henry didn't catch on. David sighed and nodded. It wasn't an ideal situation.

Emma excused herself from Henry for a moment, telling him she needed to go to the bathroom. She stepped into the empty room and leaned against the door, sighing heavily. David naked under the covers with Mary Margaret did nothing to push her thoughts of him away. It should have. It should have reminded her that her parents had been separated for years and they were getting their relationship back on track. She should be happy for them. But she wasn't. No. All seeing it did to her was want him naked beneath her own sheets.

Emma shook of her thoughts and flushed the toilet for good measure. Nearly everything done could be heard on the main floor of this house and she didn't need Henry's pestering on why she didn't flush. Emma ran the water in the sink, splashing water on her face and rinsing her hands. She patted her face dry with the hand towel, then took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

Her parents had gotten dressed and out of bed, and Mary Margaret entered the bathroom, another set of clothes in her hands and a fresh towel. At least they wouldn't shower together with Henry here. Rolling her eyes, Emma entered the kitchen and put on a happy face to make tacos with Henry.

The task went smoothly, but then Mary Margaret asked Henry if he wanted to go for a walk with her. He seemed excited, and while she didn't want to be alone with David, she wouldn't tell Henry no when he was so eager to get to know Mary Margaret as his grandma instead of his teacher.

So they were gone, and Emma was hiding in her bedroom. There wasn't much to do in there, but she remained, picking up one of Henry's comic books and flipping through it mindlessly. She stilled halfway through turning a page. There were footsteps on the stairs, but she knew Mary Margaret and Henry weren't back yet. They'd only been gone maybe ten minutes. Emma sighed, and heard a knock. "Come in," she called, not leaving the bed and not moving the comic from her lap.

David opened the door, leaning against the wall just inside the doorway. "Hey." He folded his arms over his chest, looking over at her.

Emma looked up, which was a huge mistake. He was looking at her with some look she couldn't read, but those gorgeous blue eyes were crinkled around the corners as he stood there with his stupid perfect body under that stupid flannel shirt and jeans. Who even wore flannel besides lesbians and lumberjacks? But fuck he pulled it off. She must've gotten her own affinity for wearing them from him. That wasn't necessary for her father to know. She shook her head to clear her thoughts at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you're okay?" he answered softly. She'd looked distracted.

"Uh… yeah. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Because she wasn't being weird at all.

David took a step into the bedroom, half shrugging. "I know that was… awkward earlier, and after we talked the other day…" He trailed off, unsure how exactly to say what he meant.

Emma shook her head. "Not awkward at all. I mean, yeah I caught my parents in bed together, but whatever."

"Then why are you hiding from me?"

"What?" She tried to fake incredulity. "I'm not hiding, I'm just tired."

"All right." He sighed, making no other attempt to move closer, nor did he leave. "Do you always read comic books when you're tired?"

Emma rolled her eyes, setting the comic aside. "What do you want from me? You want me to say that it sucked to see? Why? You're not mine, you never _really_ were, and I have no place to be upset about you fucking your wife!" she answered, standing and lifting her arms in defeat.

"I just want you to tell me the truth, Emma. I care about you, I care about how you feel."

"Right, because you're my father and that's what you're supposed to do. I get it," she sighed in exasperation. "I don't want that sympathy from you, so drop it."

David shook his head, bringing his hands up to grip her biceps. "No. You and I had this connection before the curse broke, and whatever it was and whatever it means for now doesn't also mean I have to stop caring about you."

Emma shrugged out of his touch. "Yes it does, because you have a wife, and you have to get on with that."

"Then tell me what you want from me! You don't want me to try to comfort you, you don't want me to _not_ want you!" David growled. "And you also don't want me to want you, or even to acknowledge that there was something here. What do you want, Emma? What can I do to make this easier for you?"

She tried to stop herself. Well, that's what she'd tell herself later on anyway. But it didn't really matter either way, because in half a moment her hands were on his face and her lips were on his. It took no time for David to respond, his arms wrapping around her back, palms pressing flat against her, pulling her tightly to him.

Emma moved one hand to the back of his head, the short prickles of his hair scratching lightly at her palm and his 5 o'clock shadow scratched her chin as they kissed. One of his hands moved under the cardigan she was wearing, his grip on her making her shirt rise up her back and sides. David was giving as good as he got and he walked her backwards toward the bed.

They tumbled down together, lips barely leaving each other's as he shifted on top of her. Emma bent one knee, pressing the inside of her thigh to his hip, one hand moving to hold his jaw as her tongue met his. She could feel him growing hard against her, and while part of her wanted him to undress her and fuck her right there, another part of her remembered that he hadn't showered yet since he'd fucked _her mother_ , and that nearly stopped her then. It nearly made her push him away.

But then his lips and teeth were moving along her jaw to her ear. He nipped her earlobe, murmuring, "Oh god, Emma," as he dragged his teeth down her neck. And fuck, she loved when he did that. And he knew. He really knew, because he knew her body like no one else. She'd always been into one-night stands, or fucking men and women who didn't want relationships. Except Neal, but that was ten years ago and she hardly had even discovered what she liked. But David… David knew. He knew every weak spot on her, every part of her skin and what made her whimper and moan and writhe.

He knew that she'd get just as hot from that exact way he was sucking her collarbone right now as she would from being finger fucked. He knew that the way his hand was dipping just below the top of her pants to let his fingers skim over the swell of her ass was a weakness she didn't like to admit out loud. And fuck, he knew that the way his other hand was just _barely_ grazing her breast, thumb skimming over her nipple through the layers of her clothes with such a light touch that it drove her insane. He knew all of that. And he was utilizing it. Whether that was on purpose or not, she didn't know.

And she wouldn't have time to find out, because the front door opened and Henry's voice carried up the stairs as he excitedly called out for her. David jerked himself away from her, standing up and reaching one hand into his jeans to fix himself. Emma sat up, trying to calm her breaths as she looked anywhere but at him.

David took one last glance at her, though she wouldn't meet his gaze. Taking a deep breath, he hurried down the stairs to save her time from Henry coming upstairs. Emma heard him say she had a headache and that he'd just carried her up some medicine and water and insisted she nap. And she was so thankful for the moment of solitude he'd managed to earn her, because she needed it. She needed it so badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Incest, don't like it, don't read it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I appreciate all feedback!**

The next couple of days were a mess. They'd had to drag Regina in for questioning, and when David and Emma entered the inquisition room, Regina made a comment that would linger with Emma.

She'd managed to forget about it until they were sitting at their desks in the station, Emma leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. Archie's death had caused emotional ruins in the town; everybody liked him, especially Henry, and having to tell her son his mother had killed his friend, well that had hurt.

David was shuffling through papers, a town map and something else she didn't know. He was trying to figure out where Regina would have hidden. Emma stood up, limping just slightly from the magical push (though _throw_ would be more accurate) Regina had delivered to her.

Walking out of her office, she leaned against David's desk. "What do you think Regina meant earlier, when we were questioning her?"

"Meant by what?" he asked, looking up at her.

"'Keeping it in the family, are we?'" Emma quoted. "It seemed… I don't know, do you think she knows?"

He shrugged. "There's nothing to know, is there?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know very well that there are things to know, and you also are well aware of the fact that Regina had Sidney following me all the time and taking pictures."

David nodded. "I don't know, Emma. I know that whatever she has, she isn't going to use yet, so we have time."

"How would you know that?" She shifted, trying to find a comfortable way to stand that didn't make her back hurt.

Noting the pain in her expression, David raised his eyebrows and touched her shoulder. "Turn around, let me look at your back."

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Shush and just let me see."

After a long moment, she nodded, shrugging off her jacket and turning. Emma tilted her forehead to let him know it was okay, and David lifted the back of her shirt. He winced, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. There wasn't bruising yet, but there were red marks where she'd hit the hardest, on the top of her hip and the side of her lower back.

"Well it could be worse, but you're likely going to have some painful bruises." He touched the red marks, just barely brushed his fingers over them.

Emma jerked away at the touch, and he automatically took a step back.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No. Uh, no I'm fine."

* * *

That touch had been too much. David had been in her thoughts too frequently, and while she knew his touch hadn't been sexual, she'd felt like it had burned into her skin. Emma tried to shake it off, but the best she could do was to remove herself from his space the most she could and return to her desk. Closing the office door behind her, she sat down and rested her face in her palms as she blew out a hard breath.

She couldn't be feeling this way about her father. It was… wrong. It was sick. Or… that's how she should feel, but it wasn't how she actually felt. Emma knew it was wrong to want her father the way she did, but she'd already had him. And the knowledge of how he was didn't help her stop thinking of him.

Lifting her head, Emma looked out through the glass surrounding her office and let her gaze fall on him. God, he was handsome. Not in a rugged or rough way she usually liked either, but in the perfect hair, too-big smile, pretty boy way. She didn't want to stay away anymore. She was tired of fighting how she felt, but she couldn't make the first move. She couldn't be rejected like that.

Emma sighed, then stood up and opened her office door, leaning against the frame to stand in the doorway. "You never answered my question."

David looked up, eyeing her for a moment and nodding. "About Regina?"

She nodded then, too, not vocalizing her thoughts. But he knew what she meant, she knew that.

"Regina isn't going to say anything because she doesn't want to chance Henry finding out that she knew and let it happen. That she knew and didn't say anything, despite knowing that we were family." David sighed, giving a half shrug. "Henry's young, but he would understand that, in this world, that isn't something that is common or accepted, and he is likely conditioned by that to believe it is wrong. So no, I don't think Regina will say anything."

Emma considered his words. He had a good point, really, when it came down to it. There's no reason Regina could come up with that would excuse her actions if she'd known. Not even if she pretended to just be worried people would think she was crazy for talking about a curse, too, like Henry had.

"I… guess that makes sense," she admitted, rocking her head from one side to the other.

David nodded slowly, tilting his head as he watched her. "There's something you're not saying."

Looking at him thoughtfully for a moment, she shrugged one shoulder. "I can't talk about what I'm not saying. It's weird. And… _wrong_."

He stood and walked around his desk, leaning back against it and resting one ankle over the other. "You can talk to me about anything, Emma. Anything at all."

Emma blushed slightly, looking away. "We never talked about the other day and I'm not good at talking about those things anyway. I don't do feelings and heart-to-heart chats and…" she trailed off, not wanting to ramble.

"Okay." David pushed off the desk and took a few steps toward her. "Do you want to try talking about it?" he asked gently.

"I don't know." She dropped her head forward, looking at the floor in an attempt to ignore that he was less than two feet away from her.

Bringing one hand up, David lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "Emma, we can talk about anything you want to talk about."

She sighed, then gave a lazy shrug. "I know I should feel like it was wrong." Her words were quiet, but he heard her and he nodded.

"But you don't."

"No."

David nodded. "Neither do I." He paused, licking his lips. "Do you want me to be honest here?"

Emma didn't know. It might make her feel worse. But she needed to know, regardless of whether she wanted to or not, so she gave a small nod.

"It felt," he started, running one hand over the back of his head. " _I_ felt the most normal I have since the curse broke. I know that doesn't make sense, but it's true. Everything has been so messed up and trying to solve problems constantly feels just like it did in the Enchanted Forest after I met Snow. Being with you… even just for those few moments, that was like being a shepherd again and just living my life how I wanted to. It felt like, well… like home."

Emma's eyes widened and she tilted her head. "Really?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to scare you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You deserve happiness, Emma, and you deserve to make your own decisions and run your own life. Don't let how I feel screw that up for you."

She didn't say anything for a minute, silence echoing in the station. Finally, "But if I want to?" Emma asked in a small voice.

David took one step closer, only one, but their bodies were almost touching. She had to tip her head back to look at him, and she was so certain his eyes were darker than normal, his pupils larger. He licked his lips again, distracting her with his too pink tongue. Then, before she could expect it, he was kissing her.

It wasn't pushy, nor was it tender. It was just a normal kiss, with closed lips and opened eyes. But it was so much more than that. She let go of her inhibitions, of everything stopping her from returning his kiss, and Emma slowly parted her lips against his.

He kissed her hungrily then, shifting them to pin her to the frame of the doorway. David moved one hand to her jaw, his fingers tangling in her hair, thumb grazing over her skin as his tongue slid against hers.

Emma left her arms hanging at her sides for a long moment while they kissed, unsure what to do, what was okay. Finally, when David pressed harder against her, she brought her hands up, clutching the back of his arms. She moaned softly; it felt too good to be true, and really it should have been, she shouldn't have been making out with her father in the station where she worked. But she was, and Emma couldn't bring herself to regret it.

David broke the kiss, trailing his lips along her jaw, then pressing his forehead to her shoulder. They both were breathing heavily, his hot exhales hitting her collarbone and turning her on even more. After a long moment of silence, he whispered, "I want you. God, Emma, I want you so bad."

She was just about to murmur her agreement, that she couldn't say no anymore, when the station phone rang. Sighing, she slumped slightly against the frame and watched as David slowly backed away from her to his desk to pick up the phone.

* * *

It was Snow. Of course it was. She wanted to know when they'd be home for dinner. Or _if_ they'd be home for dinner. _Henry misses Emma… and I miss you,_ she had told him, then mentioned how much they'd been working. David had begged off the phone with the promise to be home no later than seven. The moment had passed, though, and he was frustrated. He just wanted to figure out what it was between him and Emma. He was confused, to say the least, and he couldn't tell if his lust for her was because of lingering feelings from their time during the curse, or if he really wasn't bothered that she was his daughter and he'd have her anyway (as long as that was what she wanted, too).

But it wouldn't be right now. David looked at her and bit back a sigh. She really was beautiful, and he wondered momentarily how weird it was that he felt that way, since she looked so much like him. But he pushed that away and sat down at his desk, giving her a small nod. They would talk later, or sometime. Eventually.

Dinner was awkward. Snow was trying so hard to get everyone to talk about their days. She wanted to have a close family, something she'd told David nearly every night as they got ready for bed. If only she knew just how close of a family they had. He doubted she'd like the truth.

Once everyone finished their meals, Henry dragged Emma upstairs to prattle on about preteen boy things, leaving David and Snow alone to tidy up the dishes, something he suspected she'd planned for. It wasn't that he disliked spending time with her, he was just so confused about his feelings lately. He shouldn't be wanting Emma if he was happy in his marriage, and his wife shouldn't feel like a complete stranger to him, but she did.

And it wasn't entirely about the sex. Having spent so much time apart from her, even if they were frozen in time for most of it, had a lingering effect on him for their relationship. And all the time he'd spent getting to know Emma without knowing she was his daughter, well that had its very own effect, too. But for the time being, he had a role to play, at least until he figured out his feelings and what he was doing. And at the very least, he knew that Emma was feeling something similar to what he was feeling, otherwise that kiss would not have been as passionate as it had been.

When he and Snow had finished cleaning up, dishes washed and put away, leftovers in the fridge, Henry and Emma came down to say their goodnights. David pulled Emma close, hugging her tightly and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he murmured intently, aware of Snow's eyes on them. She hugged their daughter next, telling her to sleep well.

And when they crawled into their bed together, his wife whispered how sweet it was that he was building a relationship with their daughter. David bit back a sigh at the words, thinking once more about how she wouldn't feel that way if she knew just what their relationship was being built on. But he said nothing as she curled her body against his, only considered guiltily how different it felt from the nights he'd had Emma strewn half across him, naked and barely covered with the sheets around them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Incest, don't like it, don't read it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you get where I was going with this.**

Emma was healing, but sore and achy all over. The previous few days, she'd been favoring her injured hip and back, so the other hip and her knees were sore from that as well. Mary Margaret was off to work, taking Henry with her to the school and leaving Emma alone, or so she thought. She forced herself out of bed when the need to pee was too great to ignore, slowly taking the stairs and gripping the railing as she did. When she made it to the main floor of the loft, she heard the sink in the bathroom running and frowned. David came out, and she sighed softly. They hadn't been alone since the day at the station and Emma wasn't sure she was ready to be alone with him again.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, noticing her awkward stance.

"Yeah, just… sore. I need a good massage and a lethal painkiller," she answered awkwardly, giving a half smile and motioning to the bathroom door.

"Oh!" He stepped out of the way, letting her pass and making his way to the kitchen. David poured her a cup of coffee while she did what she needed to, grabbing down a bottle of painkillers, too, knowing they wouldn't be as strong as she likely wanted, but they'd at least take the edge off. When she came out of the bathroom, he set both down on the bar counter for her and grimaced as she walked to a chair.

"You look like it really hurts."

"It's not really _that_ bad, colder weather and just waking up are just emphasizing it, and I haven't really stretched yet or anything."

David nodded, watching as she sat down. He didn't want things to be awkward between them, so instead of talking about it, he walked around the island and stood behind her, waiting until she'd finished her sip of coffee to rest his hands on her shoulders. He started kneading the muscles lightly, pausing when she stiffened and straightened her back. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice low.

Emma licked her lips and gave a quick jerk of her head. "No."

He didn't say anything, just continue working her shoulder and upper back muscles, pressing lines across the length of her shoulders with his thumbs, then dragging his knuckles down either side of her spine. After a few moments, he gained courage and lowered his hands to the middle of her back, kneading the muscles with his fingertips and thumbs. Pressing his thumbs to the center of his back, David sprawled his fingers over her sides, his hands moving down her waist as he massaged the muscles in her lower back, until his fingers were on her hips and Emma was letting out a moan.

It didn't sound like a moan of relaxation. It was reedy and drawn out, and sounded far too guttural for that. He didn't stop, only worked his thumbs more firmly and took a step closer, dipping his head and pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. David waited a moment, watching her, checking for her reaction, and when Emma tilted her head just slightly to one side, he pressed another kiss just to the right of her neck on the muscle he'd just been massaging. Her skin was warm, soft and smooth beneath his lips, and every time he got this close to her again reminded him why they'd spent so much time together before they knew who they were.

Emma hesitated a moment, wanting to encourage him, wanted to tell him to keep going, With her back to him, it was easier to pretend this wasn't wrong. It was easier to ignore the nagging in her head that they shouldn't do this. After a moment, she brought her hand up to his on her hip, letting her fingers slide between his as her palm pressed to the back of his hand. She licked her lips, waiting for him to follow through, to do more than just the couple of kisses.

David didn't disappoint, and only a short moment after her hand was on his, he was peppering hot, open-mouthed kisses all along her shoulder, his free hand coming up and tugging the boat neck collar of her shirt to the side. Every kiss was hot, his tongue barely touching her skin in teasing brushes as his lips left little wet patches in their wake, sending chills through her body that she couldn't even pretend were from the temperature of the room.

She moaned again, turning her head slightly and watching him for a long moment as his lips moved to the start of her arm. Her eyelids felt heavy, her body tingling with desire, and Emma took a step she knew would lead nowhere good, nowhere safe. But as she crashed her lips to his, that was all she felt. Good, and safe. He kissed her hungrily, his chest pressing to the back of her shoulder, as his hand moved from the sleeve of her shirt to her front, cupping and kneading her breast in his hand. Their tongues slid together, mouths wide as they tasted and savored each other, and Emma brought one hand up, sliding it into his hair, fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp as his kiss and touch sent a rush of arousal through her body.

David broke the kiss, scooping her up into a cradle hold and moving her away from the island. He checked her face, looking for anything that would tell him she didn't want this, instead, she nodded slowly.

"Upstairs," she breathed. He complied eagerly, turning to carry her up the stairs to the loft bedroom. His strength was one of his finer physical qualities in Emma's eyes; she would gladly take advantage of it when she had the opportunity. He took the stairs too enthusiastically, getting them to the bedroom quickly and laying her down on the bed. David knew if he slowed down, even just for a minute, he might lose his courage and back out. But he wanted this. _Oh_ how he wanted her again. So he moved to hover over her, careful not to press too much weight against her as his lips met hers once more.

Emma returned his kiss, hands moving to his ribs and tugging him tightly to her. She didn't care about the soreness in her body; she was too turned on to pay much attention to it, and in that exact moment, she didn't have the patience to care about pain, she merely wanted him inside of her, fucking her into bliss the way he had plenty of times before the curse had broken.

He broke the kiss first, moving his lips down her neck. Bringing her hand up, Emma cupped the back of his head, closing her eyes at the sensation. He'd always liked that, always had been sure to work her up, to bring every nerve in her body to awareness, before he would finally do anything more. David was an excellent lover, and in that exact moment, when they were so close with a minimal chance of interruption, she didn't feel guilty for thinking it.

Emma moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up until she couldn't anymore, and then pushing him away. David complied, pushing up and tugging off his shirt. He used the opportunity to rid her of hers as well, pulling the soft fabric off her and immediately pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin. She gave a soft moan as she watched him, his full lips leaving a trail of heat on her skin that felt like fire.

"Please," she breathed, not wanting to say anything else, but also not wanting too much foreplay. Not this time. It had been so long, and after always being interrupted any time they managed a minute alone, she just wanted him inside of her. She just wanted him to fuck her good and fast, get it done, get them past the awkward first time, after finding out the truth of who they are. Then the talking could come later. And maybe the foreplay next time, if the sex wasn't too weird now.

David looked up her body at her, nodding slowly and shifting to kneel between her legs. He reached for the button of her pants, undoing it and pulling down the zipper. Hooking his fingers in the top of her pants and underwear, he tugged them down her body, the fabric flipping in on itself as he did so. He'd forgotten how hard her pants always were to get off.

Next, he stood and tossed her clothes off the bed, taking the moment to push off the rest of his clothes. David climbed back on the bed, pushing her legs apart and spreading them open for him. He slipped his hands beneath her back, unclasping her bra and tossing that to the side.

Emma watched him attentively, wanting so much to lead him more into it, to not make him do all the work leading up to it. But she was suddenly nervous, exposed with her nudity in a way that she'd never felt with him. She wondered if he would compare her body to her mother's, and _oh god, please_ , she silently begged, _please don't_. The sensible part of her knew she needn't worry about that anyway; that was not the type of man David was.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Meeting his gaze, she nodded eagerly. "Yes."

David nodded, gripping his cock in his hand and lowering himself between her thighs. He slid the head of his dick through her folds, watching as her wetness coated his skin and groaning at the realization that she really did want it as much as he did. Unable to wait any longer, he led himself to her entrance and pushed in slowly, biting his tongue at the incredible sensation. "Fuck, Emma."

She nodded. There was little else she could do; Emma knew she wouldn't know what to say, not without sounding ridiculous, or stupid, or worse. But fuck, he felt good. He always felt good, and knowing he was her father had no direct bearing on that in this moment. Wanting more, she rocked her hips up against him and gripped his sides as she did.

David started with slow, even thrusts, building them both up, but not leading them close too quickly. He wanted to enjoy this, because he didn't know if she might change her mind, if she might be so disgusted with it that she decided they couldn't do it again. Lowering himself even more, he settled his weight on one elbow, his other hand coming up and cupping her breast. He kneaded it, thumb brushing over her pert nipple.

Emma moaned at the touch, looking down to see his large hand on her fair skin. She tilted her chin up, catching his lips in her own and kissing him hungrily as they moved together. It had been so long, and so much had happened, and she needed this. She needed to be fucked and to come, and to not have to worry about being in a relationship or any of the drama that came with one. This… this could be good. She could have David, she could have him fuck her when she needed it, but then he'd just be her father the rest of the time. It was a perfect situation. Well, minus the whole sharing blood thing. That didn't need to matter, though; it wasn't like they were going to be having babies or getting married. She realized this could be exactly what they both needed it to be, and no one would ever have to know. Emma let herself give a little more then, biting his bottom lip and dragging her teeth over the plump flesh. She gripped his sides a little tighter, letting her nails dig just slightly into his skin. He gave her thrust after thrust, moving his mouth down her neck and sucking over her pulse point, and Emma suddenly couldn't get enough.

David groaned against her skin, sliding his hand from her breast to her hip and squeezing it, before moving his hand between them. He found her clit with his thumb, circling it as he quickened the pace of his hips. She was so tight, so hot, and there was a shift in her as he met her eyes that told him there was no more hesitance. It should have made him realize he couldn't do it, should've had him pulling out and getting away from her, but it had him fucking her harder, twisting his thumb faster, working intently to build her up.

He'd wanted this again for so long, and she felt exactly as he'd remembered. David couldn't stop the thoughts of every blissful, seductive, and bashful look she'd ever given him. Fucking her was too good. Fucking her was taboo, and so fucking incredible that he couldn't be bothered to care.

He knew it was wrong here, that it was frowned upon, and that Snow would kill him if she ever found out, but as he pounded his cock into Emma over and over, he didn't care. And with that thought, thinking of Emma as his daughter as he fucked her switched from making him guilty to making him so turned on he could barely keep himself from coming right then.

"Emma," he grunted, biting the corner of her jaw as he thrust harder and faster than before.

Emma met every thrust with her hips, her muscles tightening as he pushed her closer. She was right there, it wouldn't take much longer, and she shut her eyes as she took in the feeling of her impending orgasm. "God, David…"

He switched the motion of his thumb, moving it up and down and side to side on her, working her up, pushing her closer. David knew she was almost there. He knew her body better than most anybody's, knew what worked best for her, and knew the signs and cues that she was getting close. When her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her fingernails started biting against his skin, he pushed up, kneeling to balance himself and pounding harder into her, watching her breasts bounce with every thrust. It barely took anything once he'd shifted positions, and mere moments passed before she was crying out for him, just a loud _Oh!_ as her pussy spasmed on his cock.

David couldn't wait any longer then, thrusting only twice more before his own orgasm hit and had him coming deep inside of her. There was probably something twisted about the relief and enjoyment he felt at pushing his seed into his daughter, but he didn't care what it meant, only that they had both finally given into what they wanted and it had felt almost like nothing had changed. He pulled out of her once his body finished spilling his release, dropping to the bed beside her. Neither of them said anything, both uncertain of just what should be said anyway. But it was done. And they both laid there, panting heavy breaths and feeling no guilt whatsoever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next update, and I'm sorry for it taking so long. As an aside, I don't want to lose any readers, but I've gotten several comments and reviews between here and the fanfiction site saying people hope Snow will be clued in and okay with it, and I thought I should let you know that she will not be. She won't know for some time, and when she does, she will have many issues coming to terms with it. Anyway, just so you guys know... Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

They'd ended up taking too long to leave the bed and get dressed, and Emma didn't feel as bad as she should about being late to the station. But that was the theme for her day; not feeling guilty about things that she should really, _really_ feel guilty about.

And now she was trying to get work done in her office, but every time she looked up, she saw David and immediately thought of their activities that morning. She could feel herself blush every time she caught him looking at her, or when he looked up to find her looking at him. A slow warmth that worked over her cheeks may have been the only evidence of her feelings that he could see, but she could feel a lot more. Too much. And she really wanted him between her legs again.

Finally, she looked up at him with purpose, saying, "You should run a patrol."

David looked up, nodding slowly and standing.

"All right. Anywhere in particular?"

Emma frowned, standing up and shaking her head. "Actually, I think I'll go. Will you uh, work on these reports instead?" she asked, lifting the stack of papers from her desk and carrying them over to him.

"Yeah, sure. You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking around to avoid looking at him. "I'll be back in a bit."

She drove around most of the town, though she wasn't really paying enough attention for it to be considered a patrol. Sighing, Emma pulled off into the woods, parking her car and getting out. She wandered for a minute, taking a trail through the trees, trying to clear her head. She needed to get David out of her thoughts. They'd fucked, that should have been enough. It should have been enough to satisfy her desire for him. It should have been a final thing, a goodbye to the past they'd created together and she should be getting over it now. But David fucked her in a way that cleared her head of her anxieties, at least momentarily, and it was almost like a drug. A drug she'd gone weeks without and then had another taste of, and now it wasn't enough. One taste, one time, it was not enough to sate her desires, but they couldn't continue this. If Snow ever found out she'd be crushed. And disgusted. With a heavy sigh, Emma pulled out her phone, sending David a text and then sitting down on a fallen log to wait.

When she heard another car driving nearby, she looked up to see David parking the police cruiser next to her bug, and she stood, trying to build the courage to do what she needed to do. "David," she greeted, once he'd exited the car and walked toward her.

"Hey, what's up? I figured you needed back up for something." He looked around, checking to make sure there wasn't anyone hiding that he couldn't see.

"No, uh… I texted you because I needed to talk. _We_ need to talk."

Folding his arms across his chest, he nodded. "Okay, let's talk. About this morning?"

Emma nodded, arms at her sides, though they were tense, not hanging freely, so he could tell she was on edge. "I… don't really want to talk, though. I thought I did, but I don't."

David nodded again, dropping his arms to his sides and closing the space between them with three even steps. "Then what would you like to do?"

She looked up at him, eyes moving between his and then to his chest. She'd meant to make it easier on herself by not looking into his eyes, the blue eyes that had burned into her whenever he told her to come for him, the blue eyes that had been full of mixed emotions when he woke from the curse and found out she was his daughter. The eyes that devoured her body every time she'd been naked for him, especially when she was on top and he had an unobstructed view. But fuck his chest was nice. She could see the shape of his muscles beneath the gray shirt he wore, how his chest rising and falling with his breaths made them seem even bigger, stronger, and she remembered the time he'd fucked her in the apartment and used nothing to brace her body against, just his own strength to bounce her on his cock. "Fuck," she breathed, not even realizing she was speaking out loud.

"Ah, so…"

"No!" she answered, too quickly and too loudly. "No, I mean no. I mean… uh, yes, but uh, that wasn't me answering your question, just uh… reacting." Emma looked away, biting her tongue to stop herself from talking.

Taking a step closer to her, David gripped her upper arms. "Emma, relax. It's okay. Just say whatever you need to say. There will never be anything you need to be ashamed of saying to me."

Emma tilted her head slightly, opening her mouth to speak, but stopping herself and shutting it quickly. Wanting her to be willing to open up to him, David brought one hand up to her chin, using the side of his finger to tilt her face up to look at him.

"I mean it, Emma, you can tell me anything at all. If you want to take back this morning, I'll understand. If you don't want to take it back, I'll understand that, too. Hell, if you don't know what you want and need time to figure it out, I'd be happy to give you space and not bring it up again until you're ready. I just want you to be comfortable." He gave her an easy smile. "You've been my friend, my lover, and you're my daughter. There shouldn't be anything that you're uncomfortable talking to me about."

"... But I am," she finally answered softly.

"Uncomfortable?"

Emma nodded. "David, I shouldn't want this. I should be telling you this is a bad idea, I should be wanting to take it back. But I don't. I want to do it again. And again. Hell, I'd be happy with the frequency we did it at before we knew you're my dad."

"And that makes you uncomfortable? Upset?"

"No. That's the problem. But if Mary Margaret gets hurt over this, over us doing this, if she finds out…"

He nodded in realization, coasting his finger lightly from her chin up to her cheek. "So we'll be cautious. If you want to keep doing this, we'll do it, and we'll be cautious and explore this as carefully as we can, until you figure out what you want. How does that sound?"

It was her turn to nod, and while she did so, she brought her hand up to his on her cheek and closed her eyes. "Okay."

David took the opportunity to dip his head and press his lips to hers, kissing her slowly. It took her about half a minute, but Emma parted her lips against his and smoothed her fingers down his forearm to the crook of his elbow. He slid his tongue past her lips, lowering his hands to her sides and tugging her closer to him.

Unsure of where to put her hands, she lightly gripped his biceps, kissing him back eagerly, letting his actions soothe her nerves. She should have known better; David had been incredible about this entire situation, he'd been willing to go at her pace, to let her decide what she wanted. He was so unlike every other man she'd ever known, and she'd expected that to change, for that feeling to go away when she'd found out he was her father, and when it hadn't and he was still interested in being with her… it was too hard to pass up. He was solid, steady, consistent. It was comforting and desireable.

As she let herself realize how badly she wanted this to continue, Emma's kiss grew more fervent, hungrier, needier. David groaned against her lips, pulling back and looking around. After a few seconds, he started walking her backward, pressing her back against a tree and capturing her lips again with his. He kissed her eagerly, coasting his hands up her body, one stopping to squeeze her breast, the other cupping the side of her neck, thumb tracing the underside of her jaw as their mouths moved together.

She let out a soft moan, tilting her chin up and her hips out, taking in the way his body felt against hers and letting herself really enjoy it. Sure, she'd enjoyed being with him that morning, but she'd half let her thoughts consume her despite how good he felt, how good it felt being with him again. Now… she was probably going to let him fuck her against this tree without any thought against it.

David pulled back from the kiss, slipping his hand into her hair and pulling her head to the side, then lowering his head to kiss along her jawline. He left a trail of kisses down her neck then, moving his hands down to unbutton her pants. Pushing down the zipper, David pushed his hand into her underwear, middle finger finding her clit, finding her so wet, and he groaned against her throat.

Her jeans were too tight to allow much room for him to touch her, so he pulled his hand away, quickly gripping the fabric on her hips and shoving it down to the middle of her thighs. "Much better," he breathed, taking in the sight of her and returning his hand to her core. David rubbed her clit with two fingers, eliciting a moan from deep in her chest. After teasing her for a moment with his touch, he slid his hand lower and pushed two fingers into her.

Her hips bucked automatically forward, pushing against his hand, while also giving him a little more room to work. Oh and did he work. They didn't have much time, not with them both being away from the station, so David pumped his fingers into her quickly, curving them toward him in search of her g-spot. As soon as he felt it, he heard a soft whimper leave her lips, and she brought her hands up, taking his face between them and pulling him into a kiss.

It was desperate and needy, but she didn't care because his touch felt too good to allow room for embarrassment. He soon pressed his thumb to her clit, stroking in slow, even circles as he pumped his fingers still, dragging the tips of them over _that_ spot with every pass. It was making him want to fuck her, to pick her up and fill her properly, and take her against this tree. But time wouldn't allow, and he knew that, so he continued working her with his hand, pumping his fingers harder, circling his thumb faster, watching her as her face scrunched and her tongue wet her lips.

Emma released a whimper, rocking her hips against his hand. She clutched his shoulders, biting her lower lip as he pushed her closer to the edge. It felt so good, too good. She wanted him, she wanted more. She could have more. She could take it, she knew that, and he would give it, that much was clear. "Oh god, Dad- David… don't stop. Just like that…"

David grinned, crashing his lips to hers as he continued. He slid his tongue past her lips, moving with hers and bringing his free hand up to her hair once more. Tugging her head back, he moved his lips down her throat again, tasting her skin and remembering the first time he had. That was a taste he'd always liked. "That's it, Emma," he whispered. "Come for me, let go. Enjoy it."

If she hadn't already been so close, the words might not have affected her so much. But she had been, she'd been right there on the edge, and his words sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She squeezed his shoulders in her fingers as her orgasm spread through her body, making her feel blissful for the moment. She whined as she came, body relaxing slightly, resting against the tree so she could steady herself.

After a moment of still pumping slowly to bring her down, David pulled his fingers from her and gripped her hips with both hands, pressing his forehead to hers. Her breaths were heavy against his lips, and he sighed softly. "I should probably go back to the station. Take your time on your… patrol. I'll be there when you get back, okay?" he murmured, pressing a soft and quick kiss to her lips.

Emma nodded, waiting until he'd stepped away to fix her clothes. She gave him a weak smile, watching as he went back to the cruiser and got in, driving away. That was one of her favorite things about David; he didn't hover, he didn't push. Not really. Not unless he felt like she needed to be pushed. But he knew when she needed time to herself, and he gave it to her. She licked her lips, moving back to sit on the fallen log she'd been occupying when he'd shown up. This was good. _He_ was good, and she knew now that they'd done this again, more than once essentially, she wasn't going to be able to stop again anytime soon.


End file.
